Episode 7444 (8th March 2016)
Plot A social worker arrives at Tall Trees Cottage to talk with Marlon about April's bruises. Cain sets off to collect Charity from prison. Jimmy is adamant Rakesh would be better telling Priya about his money troubles. He goes to tell her, but she is too busy with work calls. Marlon insists to the social worker that he has not been hurting his daughter, and points her towards Carly's house. Carly cannot believe it as the social worker arrives at Tug Ghyll to talk to her. Rakesh informs his Site Manager he has sold a flat so he will be paid soon, but work soon stops when the electricity goes out. Emma watches on in guilt as Carly reveals to Bob that children's social care investigating April's bruises. Carly worries about the possibility of police being involved. Marlon begins to get April to open up, but as she is about to reveal who caused the bruises, Bob barges in questioning why Marlon has got the authorities involved. April panics when Bob mentions the police. Vanessa offers her support to Megan, who reveals that Sam has a crush on her. Sam overhears Megan explaining to Vanessa she only wants to be friends with him. Rhona flirts with Leo's new teaching assistant, Chris Greenway, in front of Paddy. Marlon is alarmed when he can't find April in the house. He goes out to search for her, and finds her with Carly. Carly explains April knocked on her door but she was taking her straight home. Paddy confronts Rhona over her flirting with Chris. Rhona reveals she has been in a state recently and has even though about kissing Marlon. April continues to insists Carly is innocent, so Carly sends April upstairs so she and Marlon can talk. Carly protests she isn't the one hurting April but Marlon tells her she cannot understand how he feels as she isn't a parent. Carly hits back that she can, as she had a son, but he died. Cain and Chas return from the prison without Charity. They lie to Noah that Charity won't be released until the following day, but once Noah is out of earshot, Cain tells Moira that Charity disappeared before they got there. Teary Carly breaks down as she tells Marlon about her son Billy, and how she found him dead in his cot at only two months old. In the pub, Rakesh worries about not having a best man not Kirin has left so Priya asks David to fulfill the role. Marlon wonders why Bob never mentioned Billy, but Carly explains neither her dad nor her mum even know about her son, and he is the only one she has ever told. Marlon suggests she talk to Laurel as she has been through the same thing but Carly insists she only told him to make him realise she would never hurt a child. April walks in and reveals it was Leo who caused the bruises. Whilst discussing their marital problems with Rhona, Paddy decides to move out of Smithy Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Social Worker - Alison Darling *Site Manager - Shaun McGowan *Chris Greenway - James Speakman Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Ford *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,500,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes